


Public Market

by cozywilde



Series: Teagaxxon [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: The boys go grocery shopping and Teagan gets a little bit more than he bargained for.





	Public Market

**Author's Note:**

> working title: BUTT-TOUCHIN
> 
> There's more about [Teagan](https://toyhou.se/2863354.teagan-violins) and [Saxx](https://toyhou.se/2853296.saxxon-violins) at toyhouse!

Waiting in line at the market, basketful of groceries over one arm and the other snugly around Saxx’s waist, Teagan sighs and glances up at him with an apologetic smile. “Sorry… I didn’t think it would be this busy.” 

Saxx just grins and chirps “I don’t mind! All the time I spend with you is a great time.” His own hand rubs up and down Teagan’s side, warm even through his sweater, and Teagan flushes happily. The flush only deepens when Saxx leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips, exercising admirable (and surprising) restraint by keeping it short and sweet. 

Even then, Teagan just looks up at him for a moment, sweetly dazed, before he manages to ask, “Even just standing in line to buy groceries?” 

Saxx nods decisively. “Even just standing in line.” He leans down to kiss Teagan again, and there’s the type of kiss he expected - hot and deep, little nibbles at Teagan’s lip making him shiver, Teagan’s hand sliding down to cup his ass and pull him closer without thinking. Saxx jumps a little and laughs, breaking the kiss as Teagan stutters out an apology. 

“It’s cool babe, you just surprised me is all,” Saxx says, grinning and shaking his head. “Damn, going right for the ass, huh? In front of all these people?” He laughs harder at Teagan’s blush, smacking a loud kiss on his cheek and then smirking in a distinctly mischievous way. “You know babe, I think this whole ‘standing in line’ thing could actually be pretty fun…” His hand drifts from Teagan’s waist to knead at his ass, much more deliberately than Teagan had. 

Instantly bright red, Teagan hisses “ _Saxx!_ ” as he glances around, checking if anyone has noticed their hijinks. Nobody yells “Stop, filthy perverts!” or even gives them a second glance, really, so Teagan relaxes minutely. Very, very minutely. 

“What’s that babe? Need something?” Saxx asks, gleeful smirk on his lips. Despite the grin he’s almost too casual, his tone conversational and body language deliberately relaxed. It’s only Teagan who’s nearly twitching out of his skin. 

Still looking around, Teagan whispers, “Saxx, we’re - we’re in public…” He bites his lip as Saxx’s fingers rub between his cheeks, hard enough to feel through the fabric of his pants. His hips twitch forward automatically at the deliberate touch, dick quickly responding despite - all right, perhaps _because of_ \- their exposure. 

“Uh-huh,” Saxx says with that same grin, using his grip on Teagan’s ass to tug him right up against his side, Teagan’s rapidly hardening dick rubbing right up against his hip. Teagan can’t hold back a sharp little sound of pleasure, hips rocking forward until he forces himself to hold still, trembling with the effort. “Don’t think anyone’s really paying attention though,” Saxx continues, squeezing a handful of Teagan’s ass. “It’s real busy, like you said… who knows, though.” His fingers just keep up that firm massage, and Teagan knows he could tell him to stop and he would in a heartbeat, knows he _should_ tell him to knock it off, but he just can’t make himself do it. Hiding his flushed face in Saxx’s shirt, Teagan very slowly starts to rock his hips against him. Saxx takes a sharp breath at that - surprised Teagan was actually going along with this? - but he keeps up that easy kneading, helping drive the rhythm of Teagan’s hips. 

“Shit, Teagan, this is so fuckin’ naughty of you,” Saxx says, finally lowering his voice a bit. He turns his head to nuzzle at the flushed tip of Teagan’s ear before he nibbles it, sending a needy shiver through his body. The soft sound of his chuckle is loud in Teagan’s ear, low and overwhelming. “Good little noble boys don’t let tiefling rockstars grope them in the middle of the marketplace in front of everyone…” 

Teagan whines, the tiniest sound, almost inaudible in the noise of the market, but Saxx can hear it as close together as they are. He purrs happily in response, the familiar vibrations going straight to Teagan’s dick and making him shudder. Biting his lip, Saxx takes a quick glance around, breath coming quicker in his excitement. His hand drifts up to the small of Teagan’s back, Teagan’s mouth already open to voice an instinctive protest when Saxx forces his hand down the back of his pants instead. 

The shock of skin-on-skin is enough to push a senseless moan from Teagan’s mouth, both of them freezing as the sound escapes. After a fraught pause it’s clear that nobody heard - or at least nobody cared - and Saxx laughs nervously, giving Teagan’s ass a pinch that makes Teagan squeak, thankfully quietly this time. “Real close there, babe,” he whispers. “Gotta be nice and quiet for me now, okay?” Teagan nods frantically, biting his lip to hold back any more unfortunate noises. He’s so wound up that he can’t even find it funny that Saxx - the king of loud - is asking him to tone it down a little. 

Saxx is more careful this time, fingers skating up and down Teagan’s ass as smoothly as the tight confines of his pants allow. It still makes Teagan’s breath pick up, dick starting to leak a wet spot of precome into the front of his pants where he’s pressed up against Saxx’s hip. Hardly believing he’s daring to do it, Saxx nudges a finger between Teagan’s cheeks, rubbing gently over his hole. 

Hips hitching forward, Teagan gasps, “Saxx, Saxx…!” The light touch quickly grows firmer, not pressing in but still sparking hot pleasure over Teagan’s nerves. His own fingers clench around Saxx’s side, almost dropping the grocery basket in the other as he grinds against Saxx with a breathy exhale, spilling into his pants. 

“Shit,” Saxx whispers, the movement of his hand stalling as he watches Teagan’s face, all hazy gray eyes and flushed cheeks. His own dick, ignored up til now, twitches hard and eager in his pants, and he gives it a quick rub to take the edge off, not wanting to risk more when they’ve already done this much. Gingerly, he pulls his fingers from Teagan’s pants to grab at his hip, helping support his suddenly limp muscles as he gasps for breath. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Teagan says once he’s recovered his composure, somehow finding it in himself to flush as he quickly shifts the groceries in front of himself to hide the wet spot. 

“Fuck babe, I’m so sorry, I thought you wanted -” Saxx starts, eyes wide, but Teagan quickly shushes him. 

“No no no, it was _amazing_ ,” he says, glancing away in embarrassment before he can meet Saxx’s eyes again and mumbling his next words. “I just didn’t think… well. That you were into that sort of thing.” 

Saxx shrugs. “I dunno, guess not, I just sorta went with it. I’m into _you_ sorts of things,” he says, leaning down to nuzzle Teagan’s cheek. Teagan giggles and reaches up to cup his cheek, holding him there for a quick kiss. 

“I love you,” he says, gray eyes bright and warm. 

“Love you too,” Saxx replies, heart swelling with emotion. 

“ _Next_ ,” the stall owner says, as if they’ve been saying this for quite some time now.

gorgeous art by [daddyschlongleg](https://daddyschlongleg.tumblr.com) (view on tumblr [here!](https://sexx-and-violence.tumblr.com/post/167994446430/an-absolutely-gorgeous-and-precious-commission-of))


End file.
